Missing Piece
by LightCatcher
Summary: When Ron cheats on Hermione, she finds comfort in who she thinks is her missing piece. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter
1. Broken

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so no flames, please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

A thick fog blanketed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for which Draco Malfoy was grateful. He needed to get away. He was under too much pressure with him having been a Death Eater and trying to bring back the family name. At least with the fog no one would be able to see him bring down all walls he put around himself. He knew exactly where he wanted to go and knew exactly how to get there even with the fog. As he reached his favorite place under a tree by the Black Lake, he heard sobs. He wanted to know who was disturbing his peace when he saw gentle chocolate curls.

"Hermione?" he asked liking the way her name sounded in his mouth. She turned to see who was disturbing her misery.

"What do you want, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

"I just wanted some peace," he said simply deciding to be honest for once.

"Well, sorry if I'm disturbing it," she spat as she got up to walk away trying and failing to hide her tears. Draco caught her slender wrist and turned her toward him and saw that her honey-brown eyes red from crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a softness she didn't know he possessed.

She looked into those ice blue eyes and couldn't hold it in any longer, "I loved him," she cried grabbing his shirt and sobbing into it forgetting whom it was, "I loved him, I gave him everything. What does she have that I don't? What does he see in her?" Draco just stood there not knowing what to do. Not knowing what else to do he patted her head awkwardly and let her cry. He wasn't going to push her. Finally he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Ron must have done something he concluded. "I'm sorry," she whispered once her sobs had subdued a little, "I had given him everything and then I caught him kissing Brown." Tears were starting to fall again, waking up a part of him that had never been touched before; he felt compassion for her. He reached out a hand and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"If that's how little he thought of you then he doesn't deserve you, you're a lot better than Brown," as he said this he pulled her back into him and held her tight. He like the way she felt in his arms. Instead of pulling away from him she melted into him, her tears once again soaking his shirt. He buried his face into her soft brown hair letting her smell take him away, the sweet smell of strawberries and chocolate filling his nose. Then he remembered why he had come, to be alone, but then he thought again and realized, he wanted to be alone with her. He didn't know what he felt but he thought it might have been what some people call love.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away to look into his eyes, his arms still around her waist. He just smiled and unconsciously started leaning into her. Without realizing it she was leaning into him. He kissed her softly, not forcing anything but trying to let her know that someone loved her. She started kissing him back, lost in the moment until she remembered exactly whom it was she was kissing. She pulled away rapidly and ran off toward the castle her lips still tingling from the kiss. It had been better than any she had shared with Ron. He had been so uncharacteristically kind to her, she felt like she belonged in his arms and that he would never let her go, like nothing could possibly hurt her. When she had looked into his eyes he saw something she had never seen before, hurt, pity, love, pain vulnerability. She had never seen him look so vulnerable. She liked the Draco under the mask he gave himself.

Draco stood there lost in thought. His lips were still tingling from the kiss and his arms felt empty without her in them. He loved her, he confessed, he wanted her to be happy, and he would only be happy when she was. He sat on the ground and tried to figure out what had happened to him. He had dated so many girls he couldn't remember, he had held so many girls but it wasn't like her, he had kissed so many girls, but it never felt so right, so pure and innocent. She had seemed so vulnerable to him, letting out her feelings, she seemed so lost, so hurt, she had gambled everything, leaving everything in Ron's hands, and he had cheated on her. He knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up, she couldn't possibly love him back, but he needed her more that he thought. Her love could heal the wounds that the war had opened and reopened. If only she would be willing to give herself to him like he was willing to give himself to her.

That night they both went to bed thinking that they wanted to be with the other, the other was their missing piece.


	2. Rose Messages

**It's a little late for Valentines day but here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione woke up the next morning with one thought on her mind, Draco Malfoy. She had no idea he could be so kind and he had given her hope for the future. Now all she wanted was to be with him and she knew that was impossible. Her heart was broken all over again.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Ginny said when she saw that Hermione was awake, "you and Ron have anything special planned?"

"Ron cheated on me," Hermione whispered, she just remembered it was Valentines Day as well as all the pain from yesterday. Just then an owl flew into the window with a bouquet of roses, one white, one yellow, one peach, one purple, and one pink. The flowers were dropped on Hermione's bed as well as a note then the owl took off again. She quickly opened the note wondering who could be sending her flowers when no one knew about her breakup with Ron yet.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I can't get you off my mind. I've loved you since 3rd year but always been afraid to tell you. I admire your wit, loyalty, kindness, and never-ending friendship, something I've never had the privilege to experience for myself. I'm sorry about how Ron treated you. You were probably the best thing he ever had and he didn't even know it. _

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_The white rose symbolizes the purity I see in you and the forgiveness I beg from you for all the things I've done to you._

_The yellow rose symbolizes the happiness you gave to me yesterday when you made me forget my troubles as well as reminded me of my love for you._

_The peach rose symbolizes the friendship I want to have with you._

_The purple rose symbolizes your beauty; I've never seen a girl quite like you._

_The pink rose symbolizes the gratitude that I feel toward you for giving me a moment that helped me forget my troubles for a moment and reminded me that there is still good in the world._

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy._

By the time she had finished reading tears had formed in her eyes. "I have to go Ginny," she said, rushing into the bathroom to fix herself up to find her prince charming.

"Hermione," Ginny said grabbing her friend's wrist before she could run off again, "what's this about?"

"I'll tell you later," she said rushing out of the common room.

Hermione practically ran to the Great Hall only to fine that a certain blond Slytherin wasn't there. She ate without really thinking about what she was doing but always watching the door. Suddenly another owl interrupted her thoughts. It carried a yellow tulip and a red tulip as well as another note:

_Darling Hermione,_

_With the yellow tulip I want to tell you that you are the sunshine of my day. Just looking at you or seeing you smile has always brightened my dark day._

_The red tulip symbolizes the love I feel for you. I hope it's not too late._

_All my heart,_

_Draco_

_P.S. Meet me in the Room of Requirements after breakfast._

**Please Review! I'd love to know what you think about it!**


	3. Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

Draco was pacing the Room of Requirements hoping that she would come. He couldn't get her off his mind since yesterday. She was definitely the girl for him. She was loyal, honest, kind-hearted, loving, intelligent, beautiful, and everything else a guy could want. The war had obviously changed him and with his father in Azkaban he could make his own decision and one of those would be to follow his heart, for once. When she punched him it hit him, literally, she was perfect, and out of his reach, until now.

He heard the door open and turned to see who had come in. Hermione. She walked in and looked around as if in a daze. The room was beautiful. A roaring fire was blazing in the fireplace and there was a comfy looking couch in front of it. Aside from that small corner of the room the rest looked like an open meadow. There was a beautiful cherry blossom tree in the middle of the meadow with a small picnic basket underneath.

As Hermione was admiring the room Draco admired her. She was beautiful. Her face glowed with a natural beauty and her hair was so soft. The blue shirt she was wearing brought out her beautiful brown eyes. She looked so natural, so pretty.

He cleared his throat startling her.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"How're you doing?" he asked her concerned referring to last night.

"Fine, actually. I guess it was never meant to be," she said a look of sadness taking on her features. He came up to her, and gave her a hug.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you again, I promise," he whispered. She relaxed at his words.

Gradually the tension eased between them and they started talking freely about anything and everything, from school, to teachers, to books. To Draco the most shocking thing was the revelation that she had never been on a broom before and he swore to himself that he would get her on one if it were the last thing he did, although she flat out refused to go flying. They had a pleasant morning and Hermione was starting to feel truly happy for the first time since she broke up with Ron.

They both enjoyed a picnic for lunch in each other's company that ended in both of their faces covered in cupcakes and icing laughing like there was no tomorrow. After having cleaned up they both laid down on the sweet grass and watched the clouds hands clasped.

Hermione rolled onto her side and looked at the man lying next to her. She admired the way his blond hair looked wind tossed and his firm jaw line. She quickly pecked his cheek then rolled back onto her back.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"Thank you, for everything. After what happened with Ron I never thought I could be happy again. You have showed me that I can be. Thank you."

"It's the best I can do to try and apologies for what I did to you for all those years."

"Apology accepted. I need to go. I promised Ginny I would meet her." He nodded. They both got up and walked back to the door of the Room of Requirements hand in hand. Draco walked her to the entrance of the Gryffindor tower. Right before she went in she turned, taking his cheek in her hand and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you," she whispered before turning and going into the common room.

That had been the best day of his life.

**Please Review!**


End file.
